


It’s free

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [61]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baby Oh Sehun, Domestic Fluff, Implied abo universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: As far as Baekhyun is concerned, the greatest energy booster is his family.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Baeksoo Fluff [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698730
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	It’s free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loco/gifts).



> When I come up with a baby AU that I’m more satisfied with I will gift you again loco >.<

Baekhyun doesn’t realize he’s dozing off until he jerks awake again, and he meets eyes with Kyungsoo, who stares at him from the stairs. “I have to...”

Pick up Sehun, was what he was going to say, but his husband’s clothing stops him in his tracks. Normally, since Baekhyun is the one home around this time, he’s the one who goes to get their son from kindergarten. It’s become a habit. Today, though, Kyungsoo came home early.

He has his coat on and his keys out.

“I’ll pick him up,” says Kyungsoo, finally dropping to the last step. He checks his watch and strides over to drop a kiss on his forehead, squeezing his shoulder where he leans his hand as he does. “Get some sleep. Okay?”

Baekhyun reaches up to pull him in for a kiss on the lips, then does one more and uses him to stand.

“Want me to carry you to bed?” Kyungsoo teases. Baekhyun lets go and pushes him playfully.

“Go already. You’re going to be late.”

One last kiss and he does, closing the door behind him. Baekhyun watches after him fondly. They’ve been married for years now but it still feels like the first, flirting and poking fun despite the fact that they’re older and have a son now. At this point Baekhyun is convinced that they’ll never outgrow their puppy-love stage, that even when they’re grey and old they’ll still treat each other with the same kind of bright laughter. The thought makes him smile through a yawn as he trudges upstairs to their bedroom. He’s been tired lately. Working at home late into the night only to wake up to bring Sehun to school. He knows Kyungsoo feels guilty, but it’s the only way their schedules work out. He just wishes he could stop staying up so late.

Sighing, Baekhyun curls up in bed. The curtains are already drawn, and with it being the middle of winter it’s dark even this early. That mixed with his exhaustion and the scent of his mate, and it’s easy for him to fall asleep.

The smell of cookies wakes him up. He stretches in bed, only wanting to nap a bit more, but the logical side of him tells him he shouldn’t nap longer. Judging from how dark it is it’s night already. Getting up and rubbing his eyes clear of sleep, he pads down the stairs to the kitchen, where everything is livelier.

Kyungsoo is cooking at the stove with the radio on. Baekhyun smiles. Of course he’s singing as he does. By the look (and smell) of it he’s baking too, and Baekhyun’s suspicions are confirmed when he fully rounds the corner to see Sehun on a stool at the counter, decorating freshly-baked cookies with a concentrated expression.

Watching the two of them for a moment, Baekhyun leans against the door frame and says, “It smells good in here.”

Instantly, Sehun looks up. “Daddy!”

Baekhyun grins and sweeps his son off his feet when he runs to him, twirling him around until he’s lost in a fit of giggles. He carries him to the counter. “What are you two up to?”

“We were making cookies,” Kyungsoo says as he goes to get a cutting board. On his way he stops to kiss his cheek. “We got some stuff to decorate on the way home from school.”

“We have dinosaur-shaped sprinkles,” Sehun says. He was playing with Baekhyun’s hair but stops to show him, lifting the bottle.

“Wow, that’s really special.” Baekhyun puts Sehun down so he can resume his work. “They look really yummy.”

“There’s another batch in the oven, so feel free to try some.”

It’s like he’s trying to fatten him up. Baekhyun mumbles that but can’t resist eating one anyway.

“You’re beautiful no matter what,” Kyungsoo says in response to what he wasn’t supposed to have heard.

“I,” Baekhyun points the cookie to him, takes another bite, “will accept that even though I know it’s a lie because these cookies are really good.”

“They’re yummy,” Sehun agrees, holding a cookie with two hands.

“Hey, I thought you were decorating them.”

“But daddy ate some so I wanted to try!”

“Let him eat the cookies,” Baekhyun scolds, though he knows Kyungsoo was only teasing. He helps Sehun for a bit before wandering over to where his husband is cutting vegetables, propping his chin on his shoulder. “Hey there.”

“Hey there.” Kyungsoo turns to glance at Sehun before sneaking a kiss to Baekhyun’s lips. Baekhyun grins.

“Naughty,” he whispers.

“Not if we don’t get caught.”

He hums in semi-agreement, drawing his arms around him. “How long did I sleep for?”

“Four hours? You could have slept longer. I would have woken you up for dinner.”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “Are you kidding? Four hours is long enough. You should have woken me up a while ago, dummy.”

“But you were sleeping so well.”

It’s a good enough excuse as any, Baekhyun supposes. His stomach rumbles.

“Hungry?”

His reply is muffled against Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “A little...”

“Dinner will be ready in a bit. You can rest on the couch if you’re still tired.”

Unlatching himself from him, Baekhyun goes and helps Sehun decorate instead. It’s a good decision because the next batch comes out a couple minutes later, and Sehun goes a little wild trying to put cream and sprinkles on them all. Baekhyun can’t help but laugh when he makes a mess, although Kyungsoo tsks when he finishes cooking and sees it. Of course, in the end the three of them clean up together. While it counts as a chore, it’s more fun than anything else with everyone, and Baekhyun finds that by the time dinner rolls around his exhaustion is barely noticeable anymore. He shouldn’t be surprised, really. Spending time with his two most favorite people is the best energy booster there is.

**Author's Note:**

> 😖


End file.
